1984 A
by lauraforthewinoswald
Summary: A story about the Marty who grew up in the alternate timeline; in which Biff is corrupt, powerful and married to his mother. He's sent to a new school after getting kicked out of his last one  and meets a sweet girl with a taste for bad boy. Sort of fluff
1. Chapter 1

Marty was 4 years old when his father was shot dead. It wasn't long before his beautiful mother was being courted by the greasy scoundrel of a man known as Biff Tannen. She settled for him so quickly after her husband's passing that it seemed a little inconsiderate of her but think of it this way. You're a single mother of 3 children and a millionaire dubbed "The Luckiest Man On Earth" has offered to provide for your family. It was a desperate move and the deal quickly turned sour when Biff grew more and more tyrannical. He sent the kids away to boarding schools around the world and was verbally and physically abusive to them and his new wife.

Marty was always a bit of a hot head. Perhaps in different circumstances he could have directed that drive to something a little more productive then being an escape artist for every boarding school from here to Switzerland but that's the way things worked out. Marty had vague recollections of his father but honestly hardly remembered him. Biff was sadly enough the only father he truly knew.

Marty had learned through repeated beatings by his "father" to just not give a shit. He'd done his stint in juvenile hall at 14 for arson. He set the living room rug on fire "accidentally". He was on his way to a new boarding school after getting kicked out of his last one. He was so good at riling people up he actually got half the student body to riot about some random crap Marty had made up to start a commotion. Say anything with enough feeling and it sounds like you know what you're talking about. He had a serious wrap sheet for a guy who just turned 16.

With the tie of his uniform askew and his shirt half untucked he walked through the front doors of Winstead Secondary School. It was at that second that he ran into a wandering Evangeline Jensen.

"Oh gosh!" she knelt to the floor to pick up her fallen papers. "I'm so sorry I.." she's cut off

"It's no problem" Marty knelt beside her to hand her one of her papers. Evangeline seemed to blush a little out of embarrassment for having run into such a cute boy. Now she'll forever be the ditzy klutz in his eyes; she thought to herself.

Evangeline was a sweet young thing with soft porcelain features and long blonde hair. She takes the paper from Marty's hand ever so gently grazing her hand on his "Thanks" she said shyly. "I'm new here" she added as if that excuse might make her clumsy behavior seem less odd.

"I'm new here too" Marty says as they both stand back up. "Maybe we can help each other get a little more acquainted" He gives her a smile that sends her sweet little heart reeling. What did she just run into? It felt like trouble. She always secretly liked trouble but was always a bit too meek to start any. Raised my a strict family, she rarely had any opportunity to make trouble. She'd spent all her school years up to that point in a church run institution and had never gone to a secular school before. She didn't want to seem like a total square so she tried to keep it to herself. But somehow the rumor mill is always spinning at Winstead. What else to spoiled rich and bored teen have to do but passive aggressively ruin each others lives?

"What room you headed to?" Marty asked looking over her shoulder quite flirtatiously to look at the schedule Evangeline was holding.

"Classical Literature. Room 208" she said looking around to see if she could find a reference point from which to find her classroom.

"Far out! I'm going to the same place" Marty holds out his schedule to show Evangeline. He can't believe his luck.

They exchanged glances throughout the class and Marty would have followed her to figure out more about her if some prick guy in a sweater vest hadn't stepped in his way.

"And who's the new guy?" he said smugly. Marty still looks like a mess with his tie undone and his hair hanging slightly over his blue eyes. Marty just gives him a look; a "you better get the fuck out of my way" look. This amuses the prick boy. "Looks like you got a bit of an attitude, don't you?" the boy says as some other boys like him crowd around to form a little gang. "You think you're going to weasel your way into picking up that girl you got another thing coming" Brenden was indeed a handsome young man, taller and more built then Marty was.

Marty just walked away this time. He didn't want to get kicked out of this school just yet. He wanted to stay for Evangeline. He'd kick Brenden's ass later.

Evangeline was pretending to read as she listened to the girls gossiping in the girls dormitory.

"So did you guys hear about the new guy yet"

"I heard he assaulted someone and got kicked out of 5 different schools."

"I heard it was a police officer he assaulted. I heard he bashed his head in and ended up in Juvi for it."

"I heard he killed the guy"

"I don't think that's quite right" Evangeline caught herself saying out loud.

"Have you met him? Maybe it was a new girl" they laughed hinting it was Evangeline.

"I don't know. I did meet a guy today who said he was new but I don't think he's killed a guy" Evangeline wished she hadn't said anything.

"I know" said one of the girls "I work in the front office and I saw the files. His name is Martin McFly and he broke out of his last boarding school and he set his house on fire once and went to juvi. Eva's probably right. I don't think he's killed anyone…yet" she laughs.

Evangeline was surprised but she kept it to herself. It was Marty she'd met that day. He really hadn't come off as the kind of guy who'd gone to juvenile hall. It scared her because she thought maybe Marty had a crush on her but then again she was pretty excited about it too. Maybe this was her chance to get into trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline wasn't sure how to go about it. She was kinda new at this whole "rebelling" thing. She had this urge to do something out of character. It wasn't to shock her conservative parents or anything. She was actually hoping they'd never hear about it. She just sort of wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't such a square after all. Or maybe she's been out of character her whole life and this was finally her chance to do something she wanted to do for a change. She was going to try to get close to Marty.

Marty had his feet on the desk as he leaned back in his seat in the back of the classroom. Evangeline decided she'd sit next to him. Most everyone else was afraid to since they'd heard about his reputation. They were all hypocrites though; she heard the girls in the bathroom talking about how cute they thought he was. They were all just too scared about appearances.

Marty smiled at her as they caught each others gaze. Evangeline smiled back feeling rather flushed "Stay cool" she thought.

"You didn't strike me as the 'back of the class' type." he said smiling

"What type did I strike you as them?" she tried her best to make the question sound alluring. She did pretty good for a first timer.

"The sort who sits in the front row and eagerly raises their hand at every question" he said. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a back thing but his smile looked friendly so she decided it was good.

"You know.." he continues looking around. "I don't know if you know this but there's a reason I'm the only one sitting here."

"Oh I know…I think" she wasn't sure where this was going.

"So you know I've killed a man?" he looks at her dead serious. Evangeline looks at him with her mouth agape and eyes wide not sure what to do.

"I'm joking" he laughs. She laughs too but feels a little embarrassed for having looked so gullible. Maybe she was in over her head here. She knew she was pretty naive about most things.

"I did set a house on fire once" he continued. "It was a complete accident if there just happened to be people inside.." he said it seriously but a smile crept up in his face indicating it was another joke. Evangeline chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to freak you out. I just have a cruel sense of humor" he sounded quite warm. But then almost realizing how nice he sounded he switched gears. "So… you good at this classical literature stuff? Cuz I was hoping maybe if it's not too much of a hassle you could tutor me a little"

Evangeline have him this look like she was onto him.

"What?" he said "I thought maybe we could spend some time in the library together to study. …behind the reference books….on the second floor…where no one ever goes."

Evangeline giggled.

"It's so no one will distract us from our studying" he says and they both laugh making some of the kids in the class turn and look. The girls from her dorm looked wide eyed with a mix of surprise and jealousy. Evangeline accepted the offer.

Her heartbeat grew quick and erratic as she made her way to the library with books in hand. Her rational side suddenly kicked in. What did she get herself into? What if this guy wasn't as nice as she thought he was? He did have a criminal record. Some of the craziest serial killers were charming young men who simply wanted to study in the most secluded part of the school. She decided she was just psyching herself out and cleared the thoughts from her head.

She caught Marty leaning on the wall behind the library smoking a cigarette looking so James Dean-esque it made her little teenage heart flutter.

"You aren't supposed to smoke on school grounds" she doesn't know why she said that.

"Oh sorry" he says with a joking mocking tone and winks at her as he flicks the cigarette on the floor.

To Evangeline's surprise, when they got to the desk Marty took his books out from his bag and actually discussed the classwork. "So…" he said "Paradise Lost; That shit was pretty heavy. What did you think?"

"Oh I liked it." she said smiling.

"Who first seduced them to that foul revolt? he infernal Serpent; he it was, whose guile tired up with Envy and Revenge, deceived he Mother of Mankind" he quoted smiling.

"You don't sound like you need my help studying" Evangeline chuckles.

"Or maybe I just memorized a verse in order to impress you" he winks. Evangeline blushes bright red. She smiled at the thought. She was worried about impressing him but maybe he was just as busy trying to impress her.

They actually had a pretty normal discussion about their classwork and actually studied. Evangeline was a little disappointed but mostly she let out a sigh of relief. Deep down she'd been worried she wasn't ready for whatever crazy things go on behind the reference books when no one's looking. That didn't last long though.

"You wanna just do something crazy, Eve?" he nudges her as they stand by the back entrance of the library after studying. Evangeline just stutters not knowing what to say. Honestly she did but feared saying it out loud.

"I got a bottle of jack and some lighters if you want to join he tonight in the lot next to the chapel." he says lighting a cigarette. "All the cool kids will be there" he jokes.

"Sure" Evangeline tried sounding as sure as possible even though she was far from sure. This was her chance to live a little. Sixteen years and what does she have to show for it? She's never done one fun thing in her life. She decided she owes it to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

She feels she might explode from excitement as she jumps the fence and heads to the abandoned chapel by the woods. She's never snuck out at night like this before.

As she approached a small campfire she found some kids she recognized from school making out. She was feeling a little nervous that she just got herself into something she wasn't ready for. There were broken bottles of liquor everywhere and a group of people coming out from the darkness of the woods laughing. The smell of pot was pretty obvious. In the group was Marty.

"Look who's here?" he smiles. "Thanks for coming." he puts his arm around her shoulders. "We'll see you guys later" he said as he walked Evangeline towards the woods. Now she was really nervous.

"Ah, here it is" he finally found the area he'd set up in the dark with blankets and booze. "I know those guys aren't really your scene so I thought we'd get out of there for your sake" he laughed. She was intimidated by them but felt like she needed to prove herself for some reason.

"So you think I can't handle myself then?" she says as she sits down on the blankets.

"I know you can't" he laughs handing her a beer. She just looks at it.

"You've never had a beer before, have you?" he asks

"Well, actually…" she gives up "no I haven't. I've had wine once."

"That doesn't count" he laughs and opens the bottle for her. "So…." he lays down on the blankets "What's your deal?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she says as tough as she can be.

"You're interesting" he says.

"How am I interesting?" she lies down next to him. "I've never done an interesting thing my whole life" she says staring straight up at the stars.

"That's what's so interesting about you" he smiles.

" Well, I wish I was more like you." she says "You just do whatever you feel like doing"

Marty just looks at the stars and his face grows serious. "Nah, you don't want to be like me". He lets out a heavy sigh. "Sometimes I can't help but feel that ….ah nevermind"

"What?" she turns on her side and rests her head on her chin on her hand.

"I really don't want to start getting all heavy with you, Eve." he sips some of his beer. "I brought you out here to show you a little fun not bring you down"

"I am having fun." she takes her first sip of the beer in her hand. "Eeww"

Marty laughs. "You don't have to drink it if you don't want"

"Thanks" she puts the drink down.

"So… " Marty starts. "You've never done anything, huh?" he turns and looks at her with this look. You know the one….. Evangeline's face feels flushed again. Marty chuckles and takes another sip of his beer.

"I come from a very strict household" she looks straight up at the stars. "It's the worst"

"Oh, I'm sure it's not the worst" he knows the worst. "At least your parents actually care about you….or at least know where you are."

"If my mom knew I was here….oh gosh" she said rolling her eyes. "I'd here this standard lecture about how she never did that stuff at my age. I swear the woman was born a nun."

"She's just trying to keep you respectable" Marty leans in a little closer.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job of it" she leans in closer to him.

"Terrible" he says finally locking lips with her.

A rush of excitement surged through Evangeline's body. She'd never been kissed before. She blushed and put her hand over her face shyly as she smiled. "Oh gosh" she whispered.

Marty had a huge smile on his face. "You're too sweet." he says. Again his smile starts to disappear and he looks up at the stars again. "It's good you have strict parents. Well, I'd give you a little more room but I'd rather have strict parents then no parents."

"Do you not have any parents?" she asked confused

"Oh well, sure but …" he stopped "My dad passed away when I was real little and my step father is a fucking shit bag. My mother on the other hand is a sweetheart but completely inebriated most of the time." He took another swig of his beer unaware of the irony.

"I'm sorry" Evangeline whispers.

"Hey," he smiles. "Don't worry about it."

She wanted to kiss him but didn't know how to go about it. Turns out Marty was thinking the exact same thing.

"I wanna do something" she says.

"What?" Marty asked hoping she wanted to do what he was thinking.

"Anything!" she threw her arms up. "Something crazy. There too many things I haven't done yet."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. You gotta start somewhere, right?" he smiles.

"Exactly" she says and as she bites her lip and musters up the courage as she plants another kiss on Marty's lips. His eyes wide with surprise. She gets on top and they continue making out. He almost gets his hand up her blouse but stops right before he can get there. They hear voices coming from the campsite.

"Shit" Marty whispers and get up from underneath Evangeline. "Ugh these pants are too tight for this." he tries shifting a little. "They found us" he takes her by the hand. "You wouldn't want a detention in your record would you?"

"Well there's a first time for everything right?" she says as they both laugh. They sneak past the guards and back over to the school grounds.

"See that was fun" Marty smiles. "We should try that again sometime"

Evangeline just blushes shyly. "Yeah, I guess we should"


End file.
